


Once in a Blue Moon

by whatsherquirk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I mean i guess but your boyfriend is still in on it, Karasuno, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsherquirk/pseuds/whatsherquirk
Summary: “Do you feel like having sex with me right now?”You startle a bit, but Kageyama can be incredibly blunt, so this is really nothing new. “Right now? ...Here?”“Yeah.”You’d be lying if you said no, that those extra two hours in the library didn’t have you restless and daydreaming about getting railed by your boyfriend to get rid of all the stress and frustration of your course load. Just hearing his proposition has you riled up. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Hinata standing idly behind Kageyama, glancing at you over his setter’s shoulder. You keep your voice low. “Ok, if you want to. But Hinata…”“Hinata wants to fuck you too. Would you be into that?”--Strange things happen under the light of a full moon. Your boyfriend Kageyama even agrees to share you with five of his teammates, all at once.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my tumblr @whats-her-quirk as part of Kinktober 2020.

The moon is said to be a lot of things: an inspiration for madness, or for the dawn of true love. Old superstition says that things are different under a full moon, the way it hypnotizes you into things you wouldn’t normally do with the way it dangles in the night sky. Nothing’s wrong but everything’s a little bit off-center, at least that’s what you told yourself on nights like these.

The starters on the Karasuno U men’s volleyball team are practicing late tonight, long after the rest of the team has gone home. They stand in different corners of the gym, practicing serves, digs, and blocks in preparation for an upcoming game that rides mainly on their shoulders. Kageyama and Hinata stand at the far end of the court, alternating their best serves to Daichi, who’s waiting on the opposite side of the net to receive, when your name falls from Hinata’s lips.

“What about her?” Kageyama grunts mid-serve. The ball goes far off-target, making it easier than it should be for Daichi to lift back into the air. The captain looks at Kageyama with a raised eyebrow, but Kageyama merely waves him off before glaring at Hinata.

“The two of you are still together?” Hinata asks before stepping off his next serve and batting his ball over the net.

Kageyama huffs impatiently. “Why is it so hard for you to believe I have a girlfriend?”

Hinata shrugs. “I mean, you’re you. And she’s just about the nicest, prettiest, smartest girl I’ve ever met. I don’t get why she hangs around with you when she could do much better.”

Kageyama snorts. “Shut up. What, are you saying she should be with you or something? Do you have a crush on my girlfriend?” He retrieves another ball from the basket and sends another serve—perfect this time—across the court.

Hinata avoids the question. “All I can figure is that you must really please her in bed for her to stick around with grumpy old Kageyama for this long.”

Kageyama chokes on his spit. Hinata has always been blunt, but this takes the cake. Of course, Kageyama won’t let his pride be bruised by denying it. “Tch. Our sex life is great, actually. Thanks for asking.”

Hinata pauses for a moment. “Really?” His voice lilts curiously, implying something Kageyama can’t quite read. He doesn’t really want to be talking about this in a gym full of his teammates, or with Hinata at all, but for some reason, he can’t help himself.

“She’s amazing. Takes a cock like she was born to do it.”

“Have you tried—”

“We’ve pretty much done it all. And she’s great at all of it.”

A glint flashes in Hinata’s eye before he sends another serve sailing across the court, over Diachi’s head and just inside the out of bounds line. A perfect serve, impossible to stop when Hinata intends to score. He licks his lips and looks back to Kageyama. “Can I see?”

Kageyama sputters. His first instinct is to say boke, of course not. He’s not the kind of guy who wants to share his girlfriend, especially not with stupid Hinata. But as the words settle in his mind like sand in the bottom of an hourglass, something twinges in his chest. Does he want to share you? No, not really. But does he want to watch as you take not one but two cocks into your beautiful body at once? 

Yes, he does. And there’s a willing participant standing right there beside him. But of course, it’s not just up to him and Hinata. It all comes down to you, in the end.

Kageyama clears his throat, putting his fist in front of his lips to muffle the sound of his voice. “Listen, idiot. Normally I wouldn’t even entertain the thought, but if you promise to stop hounding me about how someone could possibly want to date me or whatever, I’ll make you a deal.” Hinata’s head is already nodding enthusiastically. Kageyama’s eyes flash to the gym doors.

“If she’s here when practice is over, I’ll ask her. And if she says yes, we’ll go up to the club room and—”

“Why the club room?”

“Like hell I’m going to let the image of you fucking my girlfriend in my own bed haunt me forever.”

Hinata pouts. “Fine. But what are the odds she shows up here this late? Sounds pretty convenient for you.”

Kageyama stares off toward the door. He knows he’s taking the easy way out of this, by letting fate decide for him. It’s not that he doesn’t want you to show up. It’s that he’s afraid of admitting, to you or himself, that he really wants you to. But he has this weird feeling in his gut that you’re on your way to the gym to walk him home, even though it’s much later than usual. It’s strange, but he’s not as surprised as he should be when you slip in through the door as the team is cleaning up and changing back into their street clothes.

Hinata bounces in place, rushes to put all the cleaning equipment back in the closet as Kageyama approaches you. You give him a peck on the lips, to which Tsukishima and Tanaka make fake gagging noises to tease him. He growls but you just giggle.

“Are you ready to head home?” You adjust your backpack on your shoulder; after you didn’t hear from Kageyama at the normal end time for practice, you found yourself a spot in the library to study until you couldn’t stand it anymore. You decided to stop by the gym, knowing you’d find him here even if he wasn’t answering your texts.

Kageyama leans against the wall, slouching his shoulders around you as the others head out the door to put on their shoes. Only Hinata is still lingering inside when your boyfriend leans down and whispers in your ear. “Do you feel like having sex with me right now?”

You startle a bit, but Kageyama can be incredibly blunt, so this is really nothing new. “Right now? ...Here?”

“Yeah.”

You’d be lying if you said no, that those extra two hours in the library didn’t have you restless and daydreaming about getting railed by your boyfriend to get rid of all the stress and frustration of your course load. Just hearing his proposition has you riled up. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Hinata standing idly behind Kageyama, glancing at you over his setter’s shoulder. You keep your voice low. “Ok, if you want to. But Hinata…”

“Hinata wants to fuck you too. Would you be into that?”

Your thoughts screech to a halt. More than anything, you’re surprised that Kageyama wants to invite Hinata, over literally anyone else in the world, into your sexual escapades. You can hear wind rustling leaves on the trees outside the open gym door as you stand there, staring at Kageyama with your mouth hanging open. This was so sudden, so unexpected. Maybe that’s why you reach for Kageyama’s hand while looking Hinata in the eye.

“Ok. Why not?”

You don’t give yourself time to think. You know you’ll back out if you do. Kageyama’s expression is unreadable, steely, and then he smirks and puts his hands on your hips. But one thing does come to mind. You keep your voice low. “Do you have condoms?” Not to be rude, but you don’t know where Hinata’s been.

“Need some of these?”

The voice accompanies a crinkling of plastic behind you. You whip your head around as Kageyama fumes. His teammate Tsukishima is leaning against the open door, holding a strip of condoms in his hand. He heard everything, you realize. When no one speaks, he loosens his grip, allowing the little attached packets to accordion down, dangling them in front of you.

“Fuck off, Tsukki.” Kageyama drops his hands and steps between you and Kei, needlessly protective. You and Tsukki bicker all the time when you’re hanging out with the team, but he’s harmless—just kind of an asshole when he wants to be. For some reason, though, you’ve still always liked him.

Tsukishima shrugs and tucks the condoms back in his duffel bag. “Fine. But your little plan is going to fall apart without condoms, so unless you want to reschedule…”

Kageyama growls and sticks out his hand. “Then give me one.” When Tsukki merely crosses his arms, Kageyama lunges for the open pocket on Tsukki’s bag. Tsukki takes a step backward, dodging him.

“Ah, ah. On one condition.”

“What?” Kageyama snaps.

“Let me join.”

Kageyama sputters. He stares incredulously at Tsukishima before flicking his gaze back to you. You’re shocked too, arms stiff against your sides, almost like no one can see you and how much you’re starting to nervously sweat if you don’t move. The silence is tense before Kageyama breaks it.

“Well?”

You bite your lip. A minute ago, you were excited to bring someone else into your bedroom—well, not your actual bedroom, but close enough. But to add another to the mix? It feels like a whole different question entirely. Then again, Tsukishima is standing there so smugly, smirking at you in your panic. He really is attractive. And it would be nice to have something to hold over his head the next time you want to get back at him for some snarky comment he makes in your direction.

“Ok. Yes. But let’s get going, ok?”

Kageyama’s shoulders relax. He tilts his head at you, almost as if he’s impressed. Then he gives Tsukki a pointed glare, something like a warning, before pushing the blonde out of the way and walking purposefully out the door. “After you,” Tsukki quips before tucking his hands in his pockets and following. Hinata jogs past you after them, quick as a blur, but as you take a step out the door, you count four black warm-up suits walking quickly toward the club room, not three.

“Nuh-uh. No way. You can’t leave me out, I’m your upper-classman!” The voice is familiar, undeniably Tanaka, the overzealous wing spiker. You wring your hands together as you follow behind. You see Kageyama say something to Tanaka, but you can’t hear what he’s saying as the boys reach the external steps to the second floor of the building that houses the club room. Tanaka turns, and now he’s running back toward you. You hear his sneakers skid against the dirt path as he sidles up beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders familiarly.

He says your name sweetly, buttering you up. “You know I think the world of you, right? I don’t mean to be presumptuous or anything. Would you mind if I joined in on your little sex party?”

In spite of yourself, you can’t help but chuckle. Normally, you’d have walked away a long time ago. The day just keeps getting wilder, but for some reason, you don’t want to say no. You actually really want to say yes, and Tanaka’s such a sweetheart anyway, so you do. Though he tries to be subtle, Tanaka pumps his fist in victory against his opposite hip before walking you up the stairs to the club room, where the rest of the boys are waiting. They’re just staring at the door.

“Hey, genius, how did you expect to get in without a key?” Tsukishima speaks nonchalantly as Kageyama yanks on the doorknob.

“No! Kageyama, you idiot!” Hinata chimes in, only adding to your boyfriend’s frustration.

Tanaka pushes them all aside and rubs his hands together. “Ok, these locks are pretty old. I bet if I kick the door hard enough, I could bust in.”

“Then how would we lock the door behind us while we’re in there?” Kageyama yells.

“Uh…”

“Or do you just want more people to waltz in?”

“Hey.”

Five pairs of eyes flash over to the stairwell. Daichi stands there with the keys to the club room around an extended pointer finger. Asahi stands behind him, head hung low and kicking at a pebble on the ground. Daichi smirks. “Need these?”

Your stomach drops. You already know where this is heading. You don’t even want to think about it for too long: six of them and one of you. You don’t think any of them want to fuck each other, though you can’t really be sure, with how close they’ve all become. Either way, six is a lot more than you bargained for when all this started, maybe ten minutes ago.

As Daichi approaches, dragging Asahi along behind him, you feel a sense of dread settle somewhere between your ribs. But instead of turning and running for Kageyama’s car and locking yourself inside until he agrees to take you home, there’s something thrilling in the anticipation, the hint of fear even. It’s exciting. It’s a little bit dangerous. It’s hot.

Daichi unlocks the door. He cocks his head at you, a sincere smile on his face. “I know Kageyama is your boyfriend, but I don’t trust the rest of these idiots to have any clue what they’re doing. So, Asahi and I are here to make sure you’re taken care of.”

Asahi groans and buries his face in his hands. He won’t look at you, but he walks blindly into the club room as you smile obligingly at Daichi. His presence is actually very reassuring in the current situation. You know you can rely on him, even before Kageyama snaps, “Are you saying you’ve done this before?”

You and Daichi enter the room last, and he pulls the door shut behind you and turns the deadbolt. “Not quite this many people, but yeah. A few times.”

“Yeah, right,” Tsukishima mumbles.

Daichi walks up and pats Tsukki condescendingly on the cheek. “Ask Suga tomorrow. He’ll vouch for me.” Tsukishima blushes and looks away.

The next few minutes are a complete blur. Six young men move around you, pushing chairs and stray volleyballs out of the way. There’s a futon in the corner that Hinata and Tanaka pull into the center of the little room and fold out flat. So apparently that’s what you’re working with. At least it’s better than the floor. The overhead lights are off but there’s a soft glow from an old floor lamp in the back corner.

As the preparations are being made, two rough hands massage your shoulders and the back of your neck. “You ok? You can stop all this whenever you want.” Daichi’s tenor voice tickles the shell of your ear. For a second, you almost forget that this is ok, that Kageyama started this, and you’re allowed to let Daichi touch you and talk to you like this. He makes you feel so safe. You feel the tension you were holding in your shoulders start to release.

“Yeah, I’m ok,” you sigh, letting your neck fall to one side. Pushing a few strands of your hair out of the way, Daichi kisses the side of your neck so gently, it makes you shiver.

“Do you and Kageyama have a safe word? We should all know it.”

“Um,” you choke out, already turned on by his touch. “We use a stoplight system.”

“Yellow for slow, red for stop?” he confirms. You nod your head. “Good girl,” Daichi purrs in your ear. You should be ashamed of the airy moan that escapes your lips at the praise. You should be, but the way several pairs of eyes land on you when you do it makes you feel, for lack of a better word, powerful. Well, this is new.

Kageyama is in front of you in a flash, his hands on your face and his lips against yours, kissing you possessively. You feel it in his urgency; he’s buzzing with nerves like you are, but there’s something else, maybe jealousy. As he kisses you, Daichi’s hands run up and down your back, squeeze into the flesh of your thighs and then, briefly, your ass. You hum against Kageyama’s tongue in your mouth before your boyfriend pulls back. “Can he help me undress you?”

“Yeah.” It’s more a breath than a word. Goosebumps rise on your arms and legs as Kageyama resumes kissing you while he pulls down the zipper on your jacket. Daichi pulls the material from your arms and discards it somewhere. You hear rustling all around you, zippers and elastic shuffling around, but you feel so good, you don’t want to open your eyes. You’ll see everything soon enough.

Kageyama unzips your jeans, and Daichi grabs onto your belt loops and pulls the denim down your legs so you can step out without tripping. His calloused hands trail along your bare skin on the way up, warm although you start to shiver. It’s cold in the club room, though someone has turned the heat on, and you hear the vents rattling to life. Kageyama pulls back for only a moment to slip your shirt up over your head and toss it aside, leaving you in a mismatched bra and panty set. You would have picked a nicer pair, but even the strangeness on the breeze that day couldn’t have told you exactly what to prepare for.

Another mouth attaches itself to the nape of your neck, but it’s not Daichi’s. This feels different. You raise your hand behind you, fumbling for a chest, a jaw, something to tell you who’s pressing desperate love bites to the back of your neck. To your surprise, you find a stubbly chin—Asahi. His hands, massive, slide around between you and Kageyama to cup your breasts, squeezing them from the bottom with a needy pressure. It feels amazing, and without thinking, you press your hips out backwards. Yeah, you can feel how hard he is already, and it sends a buzzing straight down to your toes. Asahi unhooks your bra, and you let it fall to the floor without another thought.

You’re glad Asahi is there to catch you, because your knees buckle when Kageyama’s hand—undoubtedly his, you’d know it anywhere—slides between your legs to stroke over your clothed pussy. Asahi steadies you, and Kageyama walks his fingers up and down your mound, teasing you despite the fact that you’re already embarrassingly wet. You don’t expect that feeling is going to go away, the nervous tick of shame in your stomach, but it adds an edge to foreplay that you’re not used to, and if you’re being honest, you really like it. It feels a little bit like the time you did it with Kageyama in the back hallway of a club, the thrill of being seen like this coursing through your veins.

Daichi sounds far away as you hear him explaining the stoplight system to his underclassmen. You know this room isn’t that big, but your senses are already feeling fuzzy, blinking in and out as you give in to the slackness your body craves. When Kageyama circles your clit, you squeeze your knees together, and he knows you’re ready for what’s next. He pulls you away from Asahi, and you miss the warmth of his huge body behind you, but your eyes flutter open as he leads you to the futon and lets you lie down.

You feel eyes on you from every corner of the room. Hinata sits on the floor next to the futon, eye level with you as you recline. Tsukishima leans against the wall right behind you, and Tanaka poses himself at the foot of the futon. Asahi sits down on a folding chair by the door, far away from you now but palming himself through his warm up pants, looking wrecked. After shedding his practice clothes and his boxer briefs, Kageyama tilts the head of the futon up slightly so that he can slide in and sit behind you with somewhere to rest his back.

That leaves Daichi, who’s stripped down to his boxers and crawling up between your legs and licking his lips. Those magic hands of his knead against your legs again. You can feel Kageyama’s heart pounding against your back. You reach for his hand and lace your fingers between his. He squeezes back, and you feel good. 

Daichi reaches for the straps on the sides of your panties. “Can I take these off and get you ready?” He asks every question so sweetly, you’d agree to just about anything at this point. But you vocalize your confirmation, and he drags the elastic down your hips, over your calves and hands them to Tanaka behind him. You swear you see his eyes shine as he looks at you, and though it’s flattering, you feel so exposed that you immediately cross your ankles. 

Daichi cocks his head at you like a golden retriever who is trying to understand what you just said to it. He strokes your leg and slides one hand between your knees and pushes your legs apart again. “It’s ok, you can let me see. I’m gonna take good care of you, princess.” He settles himself on his stomach between your legs as you draw in a sharp breath. He hooks your legs over his toned shoulders. “You and that pretty pussy.”

Then his mouth is on you, lapping up the slick that’s pooled there, and it feels so wrong because it’s not Kageyama but also so good because the sensations are so different, so terrifying, so exciting. As Daichi runs his tongue through your folds, slurping as he prods at your hole and pushes your legs open wider, you writhe against Kageyama, burying your face in his chest as he holds your hand and pants heavily over your head.

You can’t stop your legs from twitching as Daichi swirls a thick finger in your juices before pressing it inside you, his lips falling onto your clit, working you from the inside out. You yelp then, as you feel someone grab your foot—Tanaka, you realize, as you lift your eyes and look over Daichi’s shoulder.

Tanaka, bare chested and tanned to perfection, wraps his hand around your ankle and presses a kiss to the arch of your foot. Your eyes roll just before he asks, “Is this ok?” You nod at him, and the next thing you know, he’s got your toes in his mouth as he kneels on the futon behind Daichi, who’s still going strong. No one has ever sucked your toes before, not even Kageyama, and you never thought you’d like it so much. But there’s something about the wetness of Tanaka’s mouth against skin that never receives any attention otherwise that has you shaking even harder.

As your thighs begin to close around Daichi’s head, he pulls back. You can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse. The tension in your lower belly is already twisting, and if he went any longer, you’d cum on his tongue for sure. As you tried to catch your breath, you decided maybe it was best to try and hold off a little longer.

Daichi smiles at you as he pulls back and wipes his chin with his hand, and he literally looks like the light at the end of a tunnel. You almost reach for him, not wanting him to leave you. He sees your hand twitch and settles himself by your side, your anchor. He’s quickly replaced by Hinata, who is already completely naked. You blink and try not to stare. He’s not massive by any means, but he’s more well-endowed than you would have expected. At the very least, he fits the same condoms Tsukishima uses. Your animal brain takes over, and you swear your mouth starts to water. 

Before Hinata can crawl over you, Kageyama leans forward. “Wait, let me get in back here first.” It’s strange, having them talking around and over you when you’re right there, but you’re a little dazed as it is. You can answer direct questions, but that’s about all you can say in your state of bliss. Your boyfriend lifts you from his lap, and it’s not until you’re not touching him that you realize how hard his cock was against your back. He shuffles for a moment before he curses. “Shit. I didn’t think about lube.”

“Here.” Tsukishima, boxer-clad as well, leans down and grabs a small bottle of clear gel from his duffel. He tosses it onto the futon next to Kageyama, like he wants to make sure not to touch Tobio on accident.

“You keep lube in your gym bag?” Hinata asks.

“Yeah, and what I do is none of your business,” Tsukishima snaps.

“I mean, what you’re doing right now kind of is...”

“Shut up, gremlin.”

Kageyama presses you onto your hands and knees, and you come face to face with Hinata. He grins at you, though you can see how hard he’s breathing through his nose. “Hi.”

You smile back as you listen to Kageyama slather lube onto his shaft. “Hi.” You always liked Hinata, even though Tobio swore he hated him.

“Is it ok if I, uh, fuck you now?” His hand ghosts over the head of his cock.

“Please,” you breathe, and Hinata pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and strokes himself.

“God,” he breathes just before Kageyama takes you by the hips. Hinata’s face gets farther away, your view of him prepping himself getting fuller as Kageyama’s finger slides into your puckered hole. You moan, still making eye contact with Hinata, who whimpers to himself but watches you with intrigue. You’re embarrassed at the lewdness of the sounds you’re making, but you see how they make Hinata’s cock jump in his hand, make Tanaka lean forward just for the chance to watch you, make Asahi throw his head back and shove his hand down into his pants as he stares up at the ceiling on the other side of the room. Your eyes wander as Kageyama eases in a second finger, and a few minutes later, a third before pulling your hips back to meet his own.

Kageyama seats himself slowly inside you, and you can’t help but shout when you sit back fully into his lap, both of you mostly reclined against the futon. You and Tobio take up the left side of the futon while Daichi sits on your right, watching you closely and stroking your arm. You pant against Kageyama as he stills inside you, but you need friction. Your eyes pop open and you look to Hinata wildly. “Now, Shouyou,” you whine.

Hinata scrambles toward you on his knees, eyes wide as he prods his cock against your weeping pussy before sheathing himself inside. You cry out and he immediately looks at Daichi, then down to you. You don’t know what Daichi does, but you nod wildly. “Yes, please, fuck me, Shouyou.”

Kageyama’s hips stutter behind you, making you squeal. “I hate how you say his name.”

Hinata begins thrusting in and out of you, and you can’t relax even when you try. His cock curves the opposite way Tobio’s does, pressing against different spots buried in your soft inner walls. You can’t close your mouth, even when no sound comes out. You feel so full, so thoroughly fucked already, you almost forget there’s only two of them in you. Something snaps and you feel yourself cumming on Hinata’s cock with a shriek, and though he slows for a moment, he doesn’t stop.

As you return to your body, you feel long fingers in your hair—Tsukishima. He’s been behind you this whole time, presumably just watching and waiting for the moment he wanted to join in. The position is a little awkward because of the tilt of the futon but he manages to kneel in the open space on the edge of the futon and present his long cock to you. A bead of precum shines at the tip. Though your eyes are half-lidded and you’re bouncing around from Hinata’s motions, you manage to look up toward him.

“You want this?” he asks you. He’s taken off his glasses, and you’re struck by how pretty his face is. You open your mouth wide in response.

Tsukishima guides himself into your mouth, his own hand wrapped around the few inches that don’t fit in your mouth when you start to gag. You cover your teeth with your lips, a little concerned that you don’t look attractive from the angle he’s seeing you from, but the little groans in his throat, behind his closed lips, betray his pleasure. It’s hard to think when your cunt and your ass are stuffed full, but you try your best to suck, to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock as he lightly thrusts in and out.

You’re vaguely aware of Tanaka. From what you can hear above the led, wet sounds and moans all around you, he sounds uncomfortably tense. “Come on, guys, where am I supposed to get in?” It is a bit unfair that he got boxed out by the others so quickly.

Your head is swimming, but you turn away so Tsukki pulls out. “Kei.” Reflexively, you sigh, his name falling from your lips and breaking the string of saliva still connecting your mouth to his blushing cock. Tsukki shudders and groans unabashedly. You log the sound away in your memory bank as Tobio’s teeth clamp down on your shoulder. He really hates it when you say someone else’s name.

After a few gasping breaths, you find your voice again. “Tanaka, up here.” You catch his eye before yours roll again, and you hold your hand open, hoping he gets the hint. He has to crowd up next to Tsukki, who doesn’t seem terribly pleased about it, but he gets to fuck your mouth, so you decide he can deal with it. You can’t really move, pinned between Hinata and Kageyama who are jostling you slightly as they both hump at different tempos. Tanaka makes it easy though, after all, it’s his satisfaction on the line here. He positions himself so that his cock rests in your hand, and you wrap your fingers around his gorgeous thickness and start to pump.

Tanaka is perhaps the most vocal of all of them. While the rest of them are too preoccupied grunting and moaning, spurred on by each other but perhaps embarrassed to speak out, Tanaka lets loose. “Oh, baby. That feels so good. Squeeze me just like that, angel face.” He’s so brash, so lewd, you think you hear Asahi choking over it across the room. You can’t move very quickly, the position too awkward on top of how overwhelmed you feel, so you squeeze as much as you can and let him do most of the work.

Your stomach feels so incredibly tight, your limbs straining and tired. Nobody else has cum yet and that seems impossible. Hinata’s hips are stuttering, so you guess he must be close. Kageyama twitches inside you, which feels awful and amazing all at once, making your chest swell. Tsukki’s hand twists in your hair, and you steel yourself as he fucks your mouth while you sob uncontrollably around him. When his head taps the back of your throat, you scream around his length and subconsciously grab at Daichi’s thigh with your free hand. Daichi grabs and holds on to you, tenses his thigh so you can dig your nails into it. Everything hurts but his sweetness reminds you that it feels so good.  
Tsukishima shouts your name. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum—” He sputters and releases down the back of your throat. Even with the warning, you’re not quite ready for it, and if it weren’t for his cock plugging your mouth, you might have spit it all out on a reflex. Instead, you choke it down, swallowing with a deep moan before he pulls out. You lick your lips, satisfied that you were able to get him off even in this state, and open your mouth to show him it’s empty. “F-fuck,” he whispers before collapsing on the ground to catch his breath.

Blindly, you grope around, trying to find Daichi’s cock, to jerk him off like you are Tanaka, who has spread out in Tsukki’s place. You find it sticking out over the top of his boxers, but he guides your hand back to his thigh. “Don’t worry,” he coos, “this is enough.” You don’t know why, but his words zap signals to your brain that make you moan louder. Instead, Daichi wraps his own fist around his shaft and begins to stroke himself as he watches you with parted lips.

You can’t stop bouncing as Hinata grabs onto your hips and pounds harder, faster, chasing his end. “Getting so close.” He pants between each word, breathless in pursuit of climax.

“Shit, fucking goddamn.” Tanaka is sputtering nothing but curses now, begging for you. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck.” His final plea dies off slowly as he cums all over your hand and his stomach, his seed hot and sticky between your fingers. You start to ask Tsukki to find you a towel when Tanaka lifts your wrist and shoves your fingers into his mouth. You never knew he had such an oral fixation, but the way he licks your fingers clean of his mess has you feeling incredibly hot.

Though everything sounds like you’re underwater, you think you hear Asahi cursing from across the room. You hope he finished, even if he was too shy to fuck you himself.

Your eyes flash back to Hinata, who still hasn’t slowed down. Your cunt is starting to ache, not to mention the rest of you. Everything is fuzzy, and you’re tired, so tired even though you’re not the one doing the most of the work. You need to think of something to push him over the edge, so you start babbling any praise that comes to mind.

“Shouyou, please, please, you feel so good inside me. Let me see your pretty face when you cum. Please.”

Daichi grunts next to you, though your words aren’t addressed to him. It makes both you and Hinata moan in tandem. Shouyou’s hips snap impossibly fast, and his hands squeeze deep into the dips of your hip bones before he topples over the edge. His eyes scrunch closed and his jaw drops open, and you think, momentarily, that he actually does look pretty like this. You can’t help but squeeze your cunt around him as his cock twitches inside you, milking him of every drop he has to give. 

Your entire lower body is tense, and Kageyama must feel it. “Fuck, fuck, baby,” he growls in your ear. “You’re still so tight for me. It’s all for me, isn’t it?”

Hinata pulls out and leaves to dispose of the condom, but Kageyama’s hands reach around to hold you down as he thrusts into you from behind. You feel like a ragdoll, thrown around and used for your body, and you can’t explain it, but you love it. When you don’t answer, your boyfriend asks again. “You’re mine, aren’t you? Tell them who you belong to.”

“You, only you, Tobio,” you squeak out, teetering over the edge of your next orgasm.

“Shit.” Daichi shifts beside you, scrambling quickly to his knees. From tearful eyes, you see him lean over your chest and stroke himself harder, focusing his effort at the base of his impressively thick cock. “Babe, I’m gonna—” It’s just enough warning before he cums in spurts over your chest. His trembling breaths are music to your ears as he pours his load onto you, cum pooling in the space between your breasts.

You’re filthy. Everything is suddenly too bright, too loud, too hot. Your sweat mixes with the variety of fluids covering most of your exhausted body. Your body moves of its own accord, without your control, hitching and twinging as Kageyama presses his hips against your ass over and over again. You suddenly become aware of how you’re screaming, begging him to cum inside you so that finally you can feel relief wash over you. You think you cum again but you can barely tell with how overwhelmed your body is.

The one thing that keeps you sane is your boyfriend’s voice in your ear. “I got you, I got you. You’re mine, baby. All mine.” You choke and sob, silent sounds trying to force their way out of you as finally Kageyama hits his climax with a sharp jolt. He bites down on your shoulder blade as he stiffens inside you, and you feel the heat spread and begin to leak back out of you and onto his lap. You’re crying but finally, you feel like you can breathe again.

Kageyama holds you until you finally stop shaking. He kisses your neck, murmuring your name over and over again. For a while, you forget there are other people in the room. Slowly, your tension in your muscles begins to ease. You merely whimper as Kageyama pulls out of you. You feel so empty but so utterly fucked, and you know you’ll never forget exactly how that contradiction settles in your bones. You let your eyes flutter shut.

Kageyama slides you down so that you’re sitting on the futon instead of his legs. You feel yourself dripping onto the fabric, but there’s nothing you can do about it at this very second. “Get some towels,” Tobio asks no one in particular, but you hear movement all around you.

A soft cloth touches your skin a moment later, wiping off the mess on your chest. “Sorry it’s not wet, there’s no sink in here.” You’re surprised to hear Tsukki’s voice, and you open one eye to confirm that he’s actually the one cleaning you up. He rubs the towel in little circles, and you follow his pattern in your mind, calming and centering yourself in sync with his motions. He’s actually very gentle, for once.

“You two, rub her legs a little. They’re probably cramped up.” Daichi. Always reliable. Doing the captain thing. He appears from behind you with a towel in his hand, and he wipes oh, so gently between your legs as Hinata and Tanaka each take a leg and massage your calves and feet. It’s clear neither of them has a clue what they’re doing, but it feels good on your muscles anyway.

You feel a bit like you’re outside your body, slipping in and out of consciousness. Maybe you’re just half-asleep, now that it’s all over and you can finally rest. You don’t know how much time passes before you wake to Kageyama sliding out from behind you. You huff a little as he disappears, but someone strokes your hair until he returns, cleaned up and dressed in his warm-ups. Everyone else is dressed or in the process of getting dressed. Kageyama holds up your jeans, and you wince at the thought of getting dressed right now.

“There are some extra clothes in my bag she can borrow.” Tsukki. His is the hand on your head. You almost laugh.

You sit up slowly, and Kageyama and Tsukki help you get dressed, at least enough to get to Tobio’s car. Your legs wobble like a newborn doe’s, but you’re at the point now where you’re able to laugh a little about it. You start to feel like yourself again, even though what you’ve been through is nearly unbelievable.

Tanaka offers you his water bottle, and you guzzle down half of it before thanking him with a tight hug. Hinata gathers up all the towels and the futon cover, throwing them into a spare laundry bag he finds. “I’ll wash these up and bring them back tomorrow.” 

Daichi appears and kisses your temple quickly. “You did amazing,” he says quietly. And then your feet leave the ground.

Asahi lifts you carefully, tucking you against his chest bridal-style, and you can’t help but giggle. You place a hand on his chest. “Thanks for the ride.” Ok, now you’re getting loopy. 

He blushes, but it’s very sincere. “Uh, yeah. No problem. Where to?”

“My car. Let her lie down in the back seat.” Kageyama is waiting at the door. Some of the boys exchange knowing looks as they exit the club room, but there’s no real need to talk about anything now. Daichi shuts off the light and locks the door after Asahi carries you out into the night.

Kageyama is right by your side as you’re carried out to the parking lot, the others close behind. You stare up as Asahi’s heart beats against your ear. There are so many stars out tonight. You vaguely hear Hinata comment, “You were right, Kageyama.”

You must doze off for another minute or two, because you wake up in the backseat of Kageyama’s car, and the engine is running. You’re buckled in, so you don’t try to sit up, but you make a sound as you stretch your shoulders and back.

“Are you ok?” Tobio asks, eyes on the road.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tired though, and hungry.”

“I’ll get you something to eat as soon as we get home.” He pauses for a minute. “Fuck. I can’t believe we did that.”

You hum. “Yeah. I liked it though.”

It’s quiet, then he says, “Me too. Thank you.”

You lie back again, feel the car shifting beneath you as the road rushes by. You’ll be back at Kageyama’s apartment in no time. You look forward to getting some food in your stomach and cuddling with him, your one and only love, for the rest of the night. You let your eyelids flutter as you stare out the side window and watch the full moon as it appears to follow the car no matter which way you turn.


End file.
